1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers or motorhomes, and, more particularly, concerns a mechanism which automatically covers a stepwell or stairwell in a trailer when the stairs are not in use, and which automatically retracts underneath the floor of the trailer when the stairs are in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers, or motorhomes, are generally rectangular shaped vehicles with an interior living space which is elevated above the ground by one or more set of wheels. To facilitate ease of entry and departure through the door, many trailers have a stepwell, comprised of one or more steps or stairs, which bridges the interior floor and the outside surface of the trailer. Although the stepwell makes climbing into and out of the trailer easier, it also produces a cavity or volume within the floor of the trailer which reduces already limited interior floor space. The user must also be careful not to inadvertently step in the cavity. Devices have thus been developed over the years to cover the stepwell when the stairs are not in use. Typically, however, these devices are cumbersome, box-like structures which simply fill the stepwell cavity. Moreover, these devices must be installed and removed manually by the user and must be stored within the relatively limited interior living quarters of the trailer.